


Bite Me

by kmandofan90



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: Rilne notices some strange things going on around the hideout and goes to investigate. What she finds is much darker than she could have imagined. A Vampire!AU, sort of.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character, Paz Vizsla/Din Djarin, Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character, Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character/Din Djarin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are probably sick of my shit by now. This plot has been dancing around in my brain for AGES now and I just now got around to editing it. Please enjoy Vampire!Paz and Vampire!Din going to town on a nosy little Mandalorian named Rilne.

Rilne leaned against the wall, arms folded under her breast plate, sharp eyes tracking the sparring Mandalorians on the mat in front of her. She tightened her jaw, exhaling sharply through her nose, already bored. Summer was getting started, which meant the wet season had come. It rained every single day, sometimes for a week at a time, making turning the air into a thick, soupy mess. A single drop of sweat rolled down her back, puddling uncomfortably where her pants tightened at her waist.

Not only did the rain make the weather unpleasant, it also made the tension indoors unbearable. The kids were unable to play in the rain outside, due to the constant threat of lightning strikes, so the Tribe had sixteen energetic children feeding off of each other’s heightened anxiety and restlessness. This, in turn, made the adults go haywire. They, as Mandalorians, all loved their children, but this was growing too much for even the calmest adults to cope with.

So, Rilne and her _vod_ had taken to the sparring ring in the hopes of burning off some of that tension and anxiety. It was not working. In fact, it felt like sparring was making everything worse. Now everyone was sore _and_ angry.

“Rilne,” a voice said, as a hand waved in front of her helmet.

“What?” she asked waspishly.

“Don’t shoot the fucking messenger,” Yerin snapped back. “It’s your turn, _di’kut_.”

Rilne grumbled something rude in response. She padded out to the center of the ring, rolling her shoulders as she cracked her neck vertebrae. When her partner came out, she sneered. Standing in the center of the ring, she and Lev’at extended their right arms and grasped the other’s bracer.

“I’m gonna rearrange your fucking face,” Lev’at muttered to her.

“Fucking try it,” Rilne responded harshly.

“You two can whisper sweet nothings to each other later,” Paz said. “You may begin.”

Rilne didn’t hesitate to move. She had been itching for a good fight lately. The mounting tension had been driving her nuts. She lunged forward with a right hook. Lev’at dodged easily, countering with one of his own. Rilne dodged, blocking the follow-up punch she knew was coming. Lev’at usually tried to overpower his opponents with sheer force. If she kept him at bay long enough, she could let him tire himself out. He got clumsy when he was tired.

She pretended to falter on occasion, playing him like a _bes’bev_ , forcing him to wear himself out while she dodged his attacks. When he lunged for her, intending to take her down onto the mat, she spun out of the way, side-stepping him. As he stumbled, Rilne darted forward and punched him in the side, making him gasp in pain as her knuckles found his ribs. He fell to his knees. Rilne leapt onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Miraculously, he stayed upright, and even managed to get to his feet. He struggled wildly, his elbows flying, but she kept her legs locked around him, lacing her arms around his neck and squeezing just tight enough.

When he started to back up, she knew Lev’at was going to try and slam her into the wall to try and knock the wind out of her. Rilne kept her arms tight around his neck, her body tensing as he picked up speed. Just a meter away from the wall, Rilne loosened her legs from around his waist, bringing her knees together and up toward her chest. She used his momentum to springboard them off the wall.

Lev’at clearly was not expecting it, nor did Rilne even think that it would work. He stumbled forward flat onto his face. Rilne grunted as she hit the floor next to him. She rolled over and sprang up to her feet just as Lev’at lunged. This time, she was unable to escape his reach and went down underneath him. He quickly pinned her hands to her chest. Rilne retaliated by headbutting him with all her might, using her abdominal muscles to lift her upper back off the floor. Lev’at let out a strangled yelp of pain, his grip around her wrists loosening.

Rilne used the opportunity to buck her hips and dislodge him, sending him flying off to her left. She got to her knees and lunged clumsily. This time, she got him in a headlock and squeezed until he started slamming his palm into the mat. Rilne let go of him and got to her feet, a thrill running through her at the sheer pleasure of having won this round. Bending over, she offered her hand to him, and heaved him to his feet.

“That wall thing? Pure genius,” he retorted, rubbing his side.

“I saw it in a movie,” Rilne responded. “I didn’t actually think it would work.”

He snorted.

“Gonna kick your ass next time,” he said, hobbling off the mat. “As soon as I can get my spine realigned, that is.”

Rilne laughed as she started to follow him off the mat.

“How about you and I have a turn?” Paz asked her.

Everyone sort of went silent to hear her response. Rilne swallowed. Her fight with Lev’at had done _nothing_ to quell the inferno of anxiety and tension in her. Maybe fighting with _Alor’ad_ would finally help work her into the bliss of pure exhaustion. Rilne nodded. _Alor’ad_ was going to beat the shit out of her, but at least she would be worn out and able to sleep tonight.

“Sure,” she said. Then as she turned back to the mat, she saucily added, “Don’t worry. I’ll take it easy on you, old man.”

Rilne swore she heard a soft growl from _Alor’ad_.

A grin crossed her face. She felt a thrill run up her back as she heard his heavy footsteps behind her. They faced each other. _Shit_ , she thought to herself as she lifted her right hand and craned her head all the way back to look up at his visor. Rilne _knew_ Paz Vizla was as big as a fucking mountain, but it had never really _clicked_ in her brain how that might have been a disadvantage. Now, her puny _shebs_ was about to be on the receiving end of his annoyance. That brave, ballsy part of her was almost starting to regret having mouthed off at him. Well, what was done was done, and she could not back out now. His fingers easily spanned her wrist, even with her bracer in the way.

“Alright,” Lev’at said with a grin that they could all hear, “Begin!”

Rilne yanked her hand back and jumped out of the way of his first blow. Paz Vizsla had brute strength, skill, reach, and…well, everything stacked in his favor. Paz kept her on her toes, forcing her to keep moving to avoid being hit, doing exactly to her what she had done to Lev’at.

“Come on, murder mittens,” someone hollered. “Hit him!”

“Where the exact fuck do you suggest I hit?” she shouted back at them, earning raucous laughter in return.

“I think his _shebs_ is unarmored, but I can’t exactly see under his skirt,” someone added.

Rilne couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped her.

“You do remember what happens when you piss me off, right, Yerin?” Paz asked in that calm, infuriating tone of his.

“Sorry sir, won’t happen again!”

More laughter. Rilne dodged the next two blows before punching at him. The second one made contact with his forearm. Quick as lightning, his other hand lashed out and grabbed her forearm. He pulled her toward him. Rilne expected him to punch her, but he just picked her up and tossed her down like a rag doll. She rolled back up onto her feet, her fists up, annoyance filling her. On and on it went, with her trying to find some place on his body where she could hit, and him simply tossing her around. When she met the ground for the eighth or ninth time, she finally growled.

“I didn’t think it would take this long to get a reaction, Pipsqueak,” Paz said in an amused sort of tone.

Rilne felt her eye twitch as she got back up.

“Bite me,” she hissed, matching each step as they circled each other.

“No thanks, I’ve already eaten,” Paz retorted easily. “Come on, swing at me.”

Rilne swung at him again. This time, she pushed forward as he pulled, trying to knock him off balance. Of course, that did not work, considering he had at least fifty kilos on her. He barely twitched as he sighed. As he grabbed her, Rilne latched onto his bracer.

“That’s not going to work, Pipsqueak,” he said patiently. “I am going to toss your ass, one way or another.”

Rilne didn’t respond – she was too busy prying the latches apart. When he tossed her, Rilne rolled into it and came back up on her feet, holding his bracer against her chest in triumph.

“You are one stubborn little shit,” he said.

“I do my best,” Rilne quipped, prying at his bracer. She knew he had a blade hidden in it _somewhere_ , but she did not know how to get at it.

“It’s coded to my visor,” he said patiently. “You’re not going to get it open. Come on, Rilne. How would you take down an opponent who is bigger, faster, and stronger than you? Think.”

Rilne hissed in annoyance at the reminder that she was outclassed. As she thought for a moment, she realized that he meant for her to use her brains to get her out of this mess. She had his bracer. Did he want her to do something with it? Come on, she thought to herself. He wanted her to _think_. What tools did she have at her disposal? A _bes’kar_ paperweight and a sparring room.

Then it struck her. The light panel had been acting up all week. A solid blow would turn the lights off. If she pitched the bracer at it, the lights would turn off. Once he switched to night vision, she would turn her helmet lights on, and blind him long enough to attack.

She kept a tight grip on the bracer, circling around Paz until she could get a clear shot at the lighting panel. Paz seemed to sense that she was plotting something, so he brought his fists up, ready to defend himself. Rilne grinned as she threw the bracer as hard as she could against the panel. Paz turned his head to look. The room plunged into inky-black darkness.

“You do realize we all have night vision filters, right?” he asked dryly.

Rilne grinned. That was exactly what she was counting on. Once Paz was facing her, she cranked her helmet lights to one-tenth intensity. She wanted to temporarily blind him, not permanently damage him. Paz let out a sharp noise of pain, throwing up his hands to block out the light.

Rilne took the opportunity to duck under his flailing arms, his fingers just barely missing her. Then, she sprinted at him at full speed. This time, her plan worked, and Paz stumbled forward in surprise, falling to his knees. His momentum carried him forward and he fell flat on his face with a grunt of surprise.

She straddled his hips and sat on his _shebs_ , jabbing him sharply in an unarmored spot on his backside.

“Kidney stab,” she said, switching back to day cam as a hunter went toward the panel. “Uh. That’s lethal, right?”

Paz stayed sprawled out on his stomach.

“Right?” she asked, poking him again. “Are you okay?”

The lights flickered on. Still, he did not move, nor did he answer. Rilne climbed off Paz’s back and crawled toward his head. If she accidentally killed him, Armorer would kill her on purpose. His chest rose and fell. Rilne noted that despite their previous exercise, he was breathing very slowly.

“Hey, you still alive under there?” she asked, leaning in and looking at his visor.

“How the fuck did you come up with that?” he asked, turning his head to look at her.

Distracted, Rilne blinked as she sat back on her heels, tilting her helmet down at him in confusion.

“You told me to think,” she said. “So, I dusted off the ol’ brain cell and did what you said, _Alor’ad_.”

Paz sighed. He pushed himself up into a standing position. Rilne hopped up as well, brushing some lint off her trousers. 

“That brain cell stays _off_ unless someone is there to supervise you,” he said, pointing a finger at her.

Rilne rolled her eyes in response. She collected her things and went to the locker room, electing to wait for a private stall, rather than use the communal shower. She wasn’t shy about taking her bucket off. She just didn’t want anyone staring at her ass. She noted Paz talking to someone by the lockers. Oh, shit. He was here to snipe a stall, rather than wait in line like a civilized Mandalorian. As soon as the next stall opened, she quickly headed for it, hoping he would not notice it.

“Rilne, I swear I’ll – “ Paz said gruffly.

Rilne pretended not to hear him as she power-walked right into the stall. She shut the door and locked it, cutting him off. Then she leaned against it with a weak grin. She could hear raucous laughter from over the door. After scrubbing off, Rilne lingered under the cool stream, her eyes closed. She was still wound up tighter than a spring from her fight with _Alor’ad_. The ease with which he just picked her up and tossed her around… Rilne swallowed. The tension in her belly was not the kind she liked. Something had set off her warning bells, and she did not know what it was.

After drying off and putting on her _kute_ , she grabbed her bag and headed out. Her armor was neatly packed away to await a proper cleaning. From there, she went to her locker and put on an oversized sweater. Zipping it up, she headed out, electing to skip dinner. Her stomach was a churning mess and she was not sure if she could keep food down, if she was even able to eat it.

Back at her room, Rilne tossed herself down onto the bed, grimacing as the sheets clung to her damp skin. Even here, the air was muggy and thick. She kicked the blankets off and lay there, wearing only a tank top and panties, as she stared up at the ceiling. Rilne found that she didn’t actually want to take care of that throbbing ache between her legs. She was more interested in the weird reaction she had gotten from _Alor’ad_ during training. She mulled on it for a long time, turning it over and over in her brain like she would a brand new weapon. At one-tenth intensity, the lights should have just blinded him temporarily. His reaction had been on par with her lights at full intensity.

If _Alor’ad_ was epileptic or photosensitive, Doctor Shen would have put an inconspicuous marker just above the brow ridge of his visor. It would serve as a warning to other Mandalorian healers that he needed specific treatment. Yet he did not have the marker – two tiny white dots, side-by-side, with a single black horizontal bar through them. In fact, he had no markers.

Rilne worried her lower lip for a while. She was reading into things a little too much. Tomorrow, she would reexamine the facts and figure out what was going on. There had to be a simple, logical explanation for the things she was seeing.

* * *

The next evening, after completing her work for the day, Rilne sat in the quietest corner of the _karyai_. She cleaned her weapons as she surreptitiously watched her target. Ever since she had met them, Paz Vizsla and Din Djarin had become something of a curiosity to her. The two men were…odd, to say the least. Some of her fellow Mandalorians speculated that the two were brothers; others thought they might be lovers. She found herself leaning toward lovers. They were close in a way that siblings were not.

They shared everything, including a room and weapons. However, they never seemed to really speak to each other. Another thing that made her question if they were lovers was the fact that they never shared a keldabe kiss. Even the most conservative Mandalorian had no qualms with the occasional forehead bonk in public.

She kept her head down, though she watched the two men. Even though they had rations in front of them, they had yet to even look at them. While some of the hunters spoke to Paz, Din took their trays to the kitchen. He returned with two wrapped boxes. Rilne frowned. What was the point of grabbing food if they were just going to take it to one of the private rooms to eat? Even as she watched, Din and Paz never went to the private room to eat. Instead, they sat and talked until the end of the hour. Then they left.

Rilne followed. Rather than return to their room, they slipped outside past the night watch. The trio on duty did not even look in their direction as they melted into the darkness. Rilne decided to keep watching when she could. Over the next few days, the pattern repeated itself. No one seemed to notice their strange behavior. The worst part of it was that _she_ was the only person who even seemed to notice they were missing.

It honestly worried her. Paz Vizsla, their biggest, and Din Djarin, their shiniest, slipped by the night guard without arousing any suspicion. After several days of confirming the odd behavior, she decided she needed to satisfy her curiosity. Part of her wanted to speak to _Alor_ about her suspicions, but the more rational part of her wanted to gather concrete evidence before bringing it up with Armorer. She did not want to be the idiot who accused their two best hunters of something inappropriate when she had nothing to back that claim up. Rilne nodded to herself – evidence first, Armorer second. When the hour grew late, Rilne slipped out between the changing of the watch, making her way across the narrow cobblestone alleyway and hiding behind a few strategically placed boxes.

Looking up, Rilne inhaled, taking in the scent of ozone and petrichor. The orange-gold sky was streaked with hazy clouds and she could hear rumbling in the distance. There would be rain early tomorrow. At least they had gotten a day of respite from the torrential downpour. As she crouched behind the crates, she got her supplies together. One visual enhancer, one heavy cloak, and one veil. Discretion was always the best route. She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, one way or another.

It didn’t take long for Paz and Din to emerge from the hideout. Adjusting her visual magnification, she watched as they walked toward the center of town. Rilne pulled her hood up over her head and lowered the veil, masking her helmet from view, and slipped into the throngs of people in the streets, keeping a discrete distance from Paz and Din. The crowds were thicker at this hour, as residents tended to avoid the hot sunlight during the daytime.

No one looked at Paz or Din twice. Watching the people around them, it was like their eyes slid right over them. They gave the two men wide berth, no one coming within a meter of either one. Given how thick the foot traffic was, _someone_ should have already bumped into one of them. Yet, it was like they were somehow both invisible and repelling people like magnets. It was an odd sight to behold.

As she drifted further along the street, the market started to come to life. From here, she could smell Old Man Grenych roasting an entire animal over an open flame. Her stomach rumbled hungrily at the sweet and spicy scent of his barbecue rub. She gave it a longing look. It would be gone before the hour was up. Rilne shook her head – now was not the time to get distracted. She pushed on, always keeping careful watch over Paz and Din.

Din crouched next to a few figures leaning against a wall. Rilne saw that they were beggars. The old woman gave Din a toothless smile as she and pack of street urchins accepted two large boxes from him. Rilne frowned. That was probably their rations for the day. Did they eat something specific? Rilne wondered if they might be vegan and too considerate of the cook’s needs to bring it up. It might have been a plausible answer, but it still did not explain everything else.

At long last, they made a sharp right down a side alley. She gave them about twenty seconds before tentatively walking past it. Paz and Din were gone. Okay, that was weird. Rilne swallowed as the hair on the back of her neck rose. Something was off here, but she stubbornly pushed that warning down as she carefully made her way into the darkened passageway. Immediately, the sounds from the market were muffled, and she was left alone with only her racing heartbeat and the soft _pit-pat_ of her feet on the rough stone pavers.

About a quarter of an hour later, she found her targets. Rather, she found their hiding spot. Faint light spilled out through cracks in an ancient wooden door. Rilne almost passed it by, but she heard Paz’s familiar baritone. She crept closer. Then she heard Din respond, though she couldn’t quite make out what he had said. Swallowing, Rilne leaned closer to peek through the crack. A Stormtrooper lay on the dirty floor, his helmet off, with Din and Paz on either side of him. He stared up at the ceiling with a dreamy expression on his face.

Rilne frowned. What on Mandalore were they doing? She could not see from that angle, so she very quietly climbed onto a crate to peer through a dirty window. For a few moments, she could not process what she was seeing. Then she realized that Paz had his bucket halfway up his face to expose his mouth. Din had his mouth wrapped around the trooper’s wrist. From her position, she could see his throat moving as he gulped down mouthfuls of blood.

“ _– leave some for me, you little shit_ ,” Paz said.

Din tore his mouth away.

“ _Sorry. Been so fucking long,”_ Din rasped out. “ _Trooper blood tastes awful.”_

 _“I know that,”_ Paz rumbled out. _“We cannot feed from anyone who actually matters._ ”

The two men laughed. Din pressed his fingers to the trooper’s face.

 _“Hurry up, he’s almost gone_ ,” Din said. “ _We’ll need to find someplace to dump the body.”_

Paz sighed in response.

 _“It was nice to have a fresh meal, though,”_ he said.

Rilne watched as Din leaned in and cupped Paz’s chin in his hand, his tongue flicking out to lap up the droplets of blood on Paz’s lips. Paz curled one massive hand around the back of Din’s neck and pulled him close, engulfing his mouth in a tender, blood-stained kiss. They broke away after a few seconds, their breathing heavier. When Paz smiled and bared his fangs, Rilne gasped involuntarily. It was a quiet sound, but they registered it nearly instantly. They jerked their buckets down as they turned toward her. Rilne scrambled off the box and took off at a flat sprint.

 _Holy fuck_. She thought they had been hiding their visits to a brothel. She even thought they might have been hiding an alcohol addiction. Maybe running a bit of spice on the side. This was so much more than that. They were _vampires_ – real blood-sucking flesh-eating _vampires_. She put a little more urgency into her stride, trying to quell the panic in her belly. Before she could even make it halfway back, a figure dropped down in front of her, the last few faint rays of sunlight glinting off his armor. _Din._

Fuck. He advanced, raising his fist. Rilne turned on her heel and slammed directly into Paz’s chest. He caught her in a tight, unyielding grip. She started to struggle.

“ _Stop struggling,”_ he growled at her.

Every muscle in her body immediately relaxed, as if someone had flicked a switch in her brain to turn off her flight or fight response. Intense relaxation filled her as Paz lifted her onto his shoulder, like her entire brain had been lowered into a hot bath. She stared down at his _shebs_ as he jogged back down the alley.

That sweet, suggestive buzz in the back of her mind redirected her away from the thoughts of escape. All she needed to do was keep quiet and still, and she would soon feel intense pleasure. Jala closed her eyes as she started to succumb to the tingling prickles of pleasure rising from the base of her spine, right where Paz had his hand. She could stay still. She could stay quiet. Who needed freedom?

Rilne blinked. Freedom. At the end of the alley. Why was that important? The prickling pleasure grew more intense, but she pushed it away. She needed to get to safety? The feeling of a hot bath suddenly turned cold and Rilne started to struggle once more, reaching for his blaster. Paz hissed in surprise as she nearly fell off his shoulder.

“ _Stop struggling_!” he ordered.

Back into the hot bath she went, though she was prepared for it this time. The suggestive nudge was a potent shove this time, like a sodden lead blanket across her middle, keeping her submerged in the bath. Rilne had regained use of her hands by the time that Din shut the door behind them. He barred the door with three heavy pieces of timber. Rilne tried to punch Paz in the back but could only manage a weak slap as he carried her up the stairs. Paz roughly dropped her onto the ground. Rilne felt her body bounce a bit on something soft. Din shut the second door behind them. The door was barred as well.

“ _Stop struggling_ ,” Din said.

With both Din and Paz doing that weird brain-push thing at the same time, it now felt like hot, molten lava coursing along her veins. This time, she went quite still as the two men stood over her. She still hazily fought the feeling of being submerged. It now felt like lead weights had been strapped to her limbs, pinning her firmly in place.

“What do we do with them?” Din asked, nudging her with his foot.

Rilne pushed back against the two men, trying to claw her way out of that volcanic inferno her body was suspended in. Each time she freed one part of herself, another weight appeared. The mental strain was almost as bad as a physical fight.

“They are putting up one hell of a fight,” Paz murmured. “It’d almost be a shame to kill ‘em.”

“Imagine how good they’ll taste,” Din suggested.

Paz visibly swallowed.

“Let’s see what we have first,” Paz said.

FUCKING FUCK.

Why did she have to stick her nose into everything? She bemoaned her curiosity as she redoubled her efforts, struggling violently against whatever compulsion spell they had her under. She could just barely move her arms as Din crouched over her, his thighs on either side of her hips. He raised his hands to remove her mantle. Rilne weakly slapped at his hands, but it did nothing to deter him.

With one firm pull, Din tore the front of her robes open, revealing her armor to them. Din froze. Then he reached up and yanked the veil off. Rilne was so pissed off at this point that she was mentally shrieking every insult she could come up with. How dare this blood-sucking bastard handle her in such an undignified manner!

“Shit,” Din said.

“Yeah,” Paz added, crouching next to her. “Shit.”

He whispered something and the _shove_ was gone.

“ – gonna cram an entire fucking garlic plant up your asses,” Rilne hissed, suddenly regaining control of her voice.

Paz tilted his helmet.

“Garlic doesn’t work on us,” he said.

Oh, fuck. Rilne swallowed. She felt even more like a tiny prey animal in front of two massive predators. Then again, she was human, and these two were vampires. So, she actually was a tiny prey animal.

“Uh…blessed salt?” she asked, stopping her struggling.

“Everything tastes better with a little salt,” Din purred.

Double fuck. Rilne scoured her brain for whatever bits of vampire lore she had picked up over the years.

“Do you have to be invited to enter a house?” she asked.

Paz snorted in response. He gestured at the walls around them. Rilne looked around. Oh. This had been someone’s house at some point. The room was quite bare, save for some mattresses on the floor. They were all pristine, though. So no one had died in the bed. Thank goodness.

“Did you eat the owner, or…?” she trailed off.

“We _bought_ the place off them, thank you,” Paz snapped back.

“Holy water?” she squeaked out.

Even if it worked on them, she had no idea where to even get her hands on it.

“Holy water is useless. I mean, unless you want us to drink it? I guess staying hydrated can’t hurt,” Din responded. Then to Paz, “What are we going to do with her?”

“Well, we can’t exactly kill her,” Paz argued. “And we can’t compel her to forget. You saw how hard she fought.”

“We could try,” Din said, tilting his helmet down at her.

Rilne growled.

“I’d cram my boot down your throat if you even tried, you discount _jetii_ ,” she hissed, sitting up and reaching for her blade.

Din neatly knocked her back down, making her bounce a bit as she hit the mattress. He swiftly disarmed her, taking her blades and blasters.

“Aren’t you two undead or something?” she asked. “Why does it even matter?”

“Not exactly,” Paz said. “Getting stabbed still hurts.”

“Right,” Rilne said. Then nervously, “So…ah…you two are going to let me go home, right? We can just pretend this never happened.”

Din snorted. Paz tilted his helmet.

“She’s seen too much,” Din said.

“We aren’t killing her,” Paz said with a tone of authority that filled her with relief. So she wasn’t going to die. That was a good start. Time to sweeten the deal. Or at least try.

“I could be useful,” she offered. Their heads turned down at her. “As a hunter, I’m sure I could help you two find food. Uh. I think.” She swallowed nervously.

“Why did you follow us?” Paz asked.

“I thought you two were trying to run spice on the side or something,” she admitte. “I wanted to make sure I had evidence before I brought it up with _Alor_.”

Paz exhaled. Din looked to him.

“You know _Alor_ will kill us if she finds out we got caught,” Din said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Paz said.

“Wait, _Alor_ knows that you two are…?” Rilne held her index fingers in front of her mouth area to simulate fangs. The relief from knowing she wasn’t going to be eaten was overwhelming, though her anxiety was still blocking her brain-to-mouth filter. “Is she a vampire too? Or is she a werewolf? Maybe a zombie?”

“I am sick of hearing her mouth,” Din said. “Can we _please_ just eat her?”

Paz exhaled and looked at the door.

“I’ll go talk to Armorer,” he said. “You keep her here and quiet. Do not kill her, please.”

“Aye, _Alor’ad_ ,” Din said, as Paz disappeared through the door.

“You are a pain in the ass,” Din said, nudging her with his boot.

Rilne hissed in anger.

“Bite me,” Rilne hissed, unable to stop herself. When his helmet tilted down at her, she realized the sheer stupidity of her words. “Uh…I was joking, by the way.”

Din lowered himself onto his knees, his hands on either side of her shoulders. Shitshit _shit_. Why did she have such a big mouth?

“Now that is the best idea you’ve had so far,” he murmured. He reached up and trailed his fingers along the side of her face. Din leaned in and sniffed pointedly. “I can smell how wet you’re getting.”

“…what?” Rilne repeated dumbly.

“You smell so fucking good,” Din breathed. “Like sunlight, and warmth…salty like the ocean…you smell like a lightning storm…” He went off, babbling about how good she smelled.

Rilne felt her cheeks turning red as his palms cupped her waist and squeezed. Din buried his face into the crook of her neck, a low groan escaping him. Rilne’s eyes rolled back as she felt his cock grind right up against her pussy. She couldn’t help but to roll her hips against his in response.

“You…you aren’t planning to …uh… _actually_ eat me, right?” Rilne asked.

He sniffed her again.

“I can’t promise that,” Din said. “Not if your pussy tastes as good as it smells.”

One hand cupped her waist.

“Let me have a kiss, please?” Din asked.

Rilne nodded once. A kiss wouldn’t hurt. Or, at least, she hoped it wouldn’t hurt. Who knew how vampires did these things?

“Okay, one kiss,” she said. “Turn the lights off so I can take my bucket off.”

Din hit something on his bracer and the light turned off. Rilne wriggled her bucket off and put it on the floor. Din’s lips crashed against hers and Rilne’s first thought was that he tasted faintly of blood. Her second thought was that he was cold. Not ice-cold, but cold enough to not be human anymore. Her third thought was that he had long shaggy hair. Running her fingers through his locks, she felt that the rest of him was as cool as his mouth. As he started taking her armor off, Rilne lifted a brow, breaking her mouth away from his.

“I thought you wanted only a kiss?” she asked.

“A kiss against your mouth, your neck, your breasts,” he responded as he palmed her breasts.

Rilne moaned into Din’s mouth, arching her back as she felt his cock pressing up against her. Din moved down, lapping at her neck, then her nipple, circling his tongue around her stiffening flesh. Rilne’s breath caught in her throat at the thought of him biting her tit, but he did not. Din settled onto his knees between her thighs as he moved back up, his hand working at his cock. He grasped his shaft, aligning himself with her entrance.

“Din Djarin,” came a low warning from the doorway.

Rilne swallowed and turned to look. Paz was standing there, his arms folded across his chest. Neither of them had noticed his reappearance. Din hissed, baring his fangs at Paz.

“Off,” Paz said firmly. When Din hesitated, Paz spoke again, “Don’t make me tell you a second time.”

Din finally obeyed, retreating to a discrete distance, his cock hard and weeping precum. Rilne almost started sulking until she saw that Paz was removing his armor. Casually, he placed his helmet on the table.

“Rule number one for our kind,” Paz said. “The alpha always gets first taste.”

“Alpha?” she asked.

“I turned him,” Paz said, tilting his head at Din, unzipping his kute. “He answers to me.”

“Oh,” she said. “How - ?”

“You ask far too many questions, Rilne,” Paz said, as he came toward her, his skin a faint shade of blue in the moonlight.

“One more question,” she asked, as Paz crawled onto the bed between her legs. _Fuck_ , he was huge, her brain whimpered at her. Paz rumbled in response, his hands immediately falling to her tits. He squeezed, rolling his hips against hers, sliding his cock against her and coating himself in her slick.

“What is it?” he asked, grasping her wrist in his hand. He turned her wrist over and sniffed along her flesh, his tongue darting out to taste her pulse point. Rilen shivered.

“Is it moonlight or sunlight that makes you sparkle?” she asked.

Paz froze and stared down at her.

“Vampires. Do. Not. Sparkle,” he said. “And we are only _sensitive_ to sunlight. We aren’t going to spontaneously combust.”

Rilne nodded, curiosity satisfied. Paz continued kissing his way up her arm, then to her mouth. The taste of blood was stronger from him, but she found that she kind of liked the sweet coppery tang. She drew back to gasp down some air.

“I’d like very much to fuck you,” Paz said.

“Yes, please,” she responded, her words slurring a bit as his tongue slipped back into her mouth.

When he was finished with her mouth, Paz reached back down to his cock, pressing himself against her aching, clenching core. Locking eyes with her, Paz started to push forward slowly, firmly, parting her walls around him. Rilne howled as he just kept going, his cock uncomfortably thick and cool inside of her. A guttural moan escaped him, his fingers digging into her biceps as he pinned her to the mattress. He jerked his hips forward, forcing his cock even deeper into her, wrenching a strangled noise from her as he found the end of her.

“You are so fucking warm,” Paz breathed. “I’m going to fucking wreck this sweet, tight little cunt. I’m gonna f-fucking _ruin_ you.”

With a shuddering breath, Paz withdrew halfway and thrust back in, sheathing himself with inhuman strength. Rilne sobbed with pleasure as he plundered her body, doing his best to rail her through the mattress. Paz forced her hands up and captured both her wrists in one hand, forcing her to arch her back.

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” Paz ordered.

Rilne obeyed, locking her legs around his waist. Paz moaned when he slipped in another inch, filling her until she couldn’t breathe. He resumed his pace, quiet snarls escaping him as he thumbed her clit.

“Do you like this, sweet girl?” Paz asked, “Do you like feeling my cock split you wide open?”

Rilne nodded, her breaths coming in short, uneven pants. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, utterly helpless to do anything but lay there and take whatever he gave her. Paz leaned down, resting his weight on his free hand, and licked along the throbbing pulse in her neck, grinding his pelvic bone into her clit.

All too soon, she felt those familiar throbs deep inside her. Paz sensed her impending orgasm and increased his pace, stroking her clit until she came, her walls fluttering around his length. He followed shortly afterwards, flooding her insides with his cold seed. Rilne almost shivered at the feeling. He pulled out with a wet noise.

Din crawled toward her, on his hands and knees, his eyes locked on her lower parts. Lazily, Paz rolled onto his back.

“I didn’t invite you to join us,” Paz rumbled out.

“Just a taste,” Din said. “That’s all I want.”

Paz smirked in response.

“If you want a taste of her sweet little pussy,” Paz said, trailing off suggestively as he gestured at his turgid cock.

Din obediently crawled toward Paz, his amber eyes half-hooded and unfocused. His tongue flicked out to lap at the underside of his cock, making the older man groan in delight. Rilne watched, her cunt tightening as she watched Din bob his head on Paz’s cock, taking more and more of him in. His movements were confident and relaxed – it was clear he had done this many times before. Rilne joined Din at Paz’s cock, watching as his glistening length disappeared into Din’s mouth.

Din pulled away, gasping down a breath of air, and Rilne leaned in, pressing her lips to the opposite side of Paz’s cock. Cold fingers brushed up against the back of her neck before burying themselves into her hair, resting lightly on her scalp, guiding her along his shaft. Din traced a wet path along the major vein on the underside before engulfing the head of his cock, a noisy slurp escaping him. She cupped Paz’s balls and massaged gently.

“Sweet girl,” Paz rumbled. “Be gentle with those, or I might have to punish you.”

She pulled her mouth away, giving him a hungry look.

“Do you promise?” she asked, squeezing lightly.

Paz moaned, his hips bucking up into Din’s mouth. Grinning, Rilne squeezed a little firmer, and his fingers tightening in her hair to the point of pain. His other hand dropped to Din’s head and pulled firmly. Din obediently swallowed Paz’s cock, burying his aquiline nose into the curls at the base of his shaft. Paz held him there for a few moments, a guttural moan escaping him. When Paz released him, Din rose back up, tears streaming out of his eyes. Then she bit at his hip firmly, earning a surprised noise. He pulled her hair sharply.

“Bite me again and I _will_ reciprocate,” he warned.

“Promises, promises,” she said sweetly, massaging his balls firmly.

Paz responded by pulling Din back down onto his cock. Din coughed and gagged, but Paz showed him no mercy, guiding his pace with his other hand. Paz’s grunts grew louder, almost drowning out the wet sounds of him fucking deep into Din’s throat. Rilne squeezed harder, earning a harsh moan from Paz and a muffled gag from Din. Paz yanked his head off his cock. Din’s hands immediately went to work, stroking his shaft, while Rilne watched and squirmed in Paz’s tight grasp.

Rilne watched as Paz’s abdominals rippled, his hips thrusting in time with Din’s hands, little droplets of precum oozing out.

“Bite me, RIlne,” Paz ordered, yanking her down onto him.

Rilne was sad that she wouldn’t get to see Paz come, but she obeyed him, crawling onto his chest and biting him, digging her nails deep into his anemic flesh. Paz moaned as her blunt canines scraped against his collarbones, leaving behind red marks. Then she moved her way down, nipping sharply at his nipple, her fingers tweaking the other one sharply.

Paz moaned, a wonderful deep growling sound in his chest, his body shivering as he came. Rilne continued biting him through his orgasm. When his fingers loosened in her hair, she turned to look at Din. Paz still had him by the hair, turning his face into the moonlight. Cum dripped down his face, his pupils blown wide open with lust. Rilne crawled to his side and started licking up the pearly droplets on his cheeks, making both men moan in response. Paz released Din and he turned his face against hers, kissing her. Paz gave them just a few moments before pushing her down onto the bed. Paz got to his knees.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Paz said to Din. “You sucked my cock so beautifully.”

“I come to serve,” Din said hoarsely, rolling onto all fours for Paz.

The older man hovered behind him, his hands roaming over Din’s back, tracing each bump of bone and scar tissue. Paz let out an appreciative noise and sat back on his heels. Din stayed on all fours, waiting for his next order, his hips rocking back against Paz’s hands. Paz guided him down into his lap.

“Alright, my sweet,” Paz whispered gruffly into his ear. “Split yourself open on me. Slowly. Wanna hear you moan.”

Din’s head lolled back onto Paz’s shoulder, his mouth twisting in a pleasured grimace, as he lowered himself onto Paz. Quiet moans escaped Din as he obeyed, taking Paz in slowly, inch by inch. At long last, Din took him all the way, his chest heaving. Paz kissed the side of his neck. Then he captured Din’s wrists and twisted them behind his body, pinning him in place.

“Now start moving those pretty hips of yours,” Paz rumbled.

Din obeyed, moving in slow circles. Rilne crawled forward, her hands settling onto Din’s cock. He let out a curse as his pace stuttered. Paz chuckled in response. Rilne timed her strokes with the rock of Din’s hips, listening to his soft, sobbing moans. She trailed wet, open-mouth kisses along his pectoral and his collarbones, reaching up to touch his face.

“Fu-u-uck,” he stuttered out, “Touch me please – just touch m-me – “

Rilne obeyed, tangling her fingers in his long messy hair, tugging lightly at his moans. His hips moved faster, his back arching as he rode Paz’s cock, his head falling back onto the older man’s shoulder. Rilne moved in and bit him, digging her nails into his scalp. He keened, his entire body going stiff.

“Yes,” Din moaned, “Yes!”

Rilne bit him again and again, tightening her hands as she pumped his cock, listening to Din’s sweet cries as he drew closer and closer to the edge. Din’s entire body tensed. Looking up, she could see Paz sinking his teeth into Din’s shoulder. With two more strokes, Din came, coating her breasts and belly in his seed. Din panted harshly for several moments. Paz let go of his arms and curled them forward, capturing him in a sweet embrace from behind. He nuzzled the back of Din’s neck, placing a single gentle kiss there.

“You did good, _cyare_ ,” he murmured into Din’s hair.

“Din’s not here right now,” Din responded with a wide grin, his rich voice rough with pleasure. “May I take a message?”

Paz snorted. Rilne backed off a bit to give them space. She reached for her panties and bra.

“And what are you doing, Rilne?” Paz asked lazily.

“Putting my clothes back on?” she asked, pausing.

“You don’t think we’re finished with you yet, do you?”

“You have a long night ahead of you,” Paz said, his eyes glimmering dangerously in the darkness. “A _very_ long night.”

Oh _shit_.

* * *

Alor - Leader  
Alor’ad - Captain  
Karyai - basically the social room of the Tribe, people eat and socialize here  
Shebs - ass  
Kute - garments worn under armor  
Cyare - beloved


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Word Count:** ~7600  
>  **Pairings:** Paz Vizsla/OFC, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, Paz Vizsla/OFC/Din Djarin  
>  **Warnings:** Vampires being vampires – there will be mentions of ingesting blood in this chapter, both by vampires and a human, someone gets turned into a vampire, unprotected sex, spanking, oral (m & f receiving). Mentions of Vampire Magic to compel people to do things, but it is never used during sex, it is only used to make humans leave the vampires alone, etc.  
>  **Author’s Note:** This has been stuck in my head forever. Mandalorians wear armor all the time, right? It would probably be very easy for a vampire to sneak in. >.> Also, Rilne is one of my OFCs, don’t mind her.

Rilne lay on her back, her chest heaving, nipples hardening as the sweat on her body dried in the cool night air. Paz lay on his side, murmuring soft praise into Din’s ear, cock was still buried deep inside his ass. Din had a dazed look on his face, his amber eyes glazed and unfocused, fingers laced with Paz’s. Paz put one hand on Din’s hip and steadied him as he pulled out. Din let out a little purring whine of pleasure, arching his back and grinding back up against his lover. In return, Paz kissed his shoulder. Now that her eyes had started to adjust, she could see a sluggish dribble of blood dripping down Din’s shoulder.

“I’m going to go wash up,” Paz said. “Since you did so well, Din, I will let you clean every last drop of my cum out of her.”

Din did not hesitate to roll onto his front and crawl toward her. His amber eyes roved over her face and body, making her swallow hard at the feeling of being no more than prey in front of the apex predator. Din started at the curve of her ribs, licking up his cum with slow swipes of his tongue. Rilne sighed softly, her hands rising to his shoulders.

“Mouth only. Your hands stay off her,” Paz warned. “Are we clear?”

Din pulled his mouth away from Rilne, making her whine impatiently as the sinful coolness of his tongue disappeared.

“Yes, sir,” he said hoarsely, “Mouth only, no hands.”

Paz disappeared into the bathroom. Din resumed lapping up the mess he had left on her torso, soft sighs of pleasure escaping him as he moved up toward her breasts. His tongue swiped against the underside of her breast, his mouth leaving a cool, tingling path in its wake. Rilne caught a glimpse of fang as he latched on, simultaneously grinding his length against her. It was both terrifying and oddly arousing. Rilne pressed at Din’s shoulder and he released her nipple with a _pop_.

“What?” he asked.

“I wanna do something,” Rilne said.

One dark brow went up in response, but Din acquiesced, rolling onto his back for her. Rilne pounced, straddling his hips, and grinding down against him wantonly. Din responded by folding his arms under his head, not moving to touch her, but also not moving to stop her. Rilne touched all along his chest and belly, tickling along his sides when he let out a huff of laughter. Then she leaned forward, stretching out atop him like a loth-cat in a warm patch of sunshine. Dipping her fingers into the streak of blood, she examined her fingers.

Still too dark to see much, but the consistency felt off. She sniffed it. Smelled like blood. Before she could stop herself, she licked it off her finger. Immediately, his cock stiffened and began to throb underneath her. She gave him a lopsided grin as she pressed her nose against his.

“Do you like that, Din?” she asked sweetly.

“More than you could ever know,” Din said.

Rilne grinned and ducked back down, licking up the two sluggish trails leaking from the wound on his shoulder. The noise that Din let out could only be described as a _whimper_. It was still blood, albeit saltier than she remembered, and she still didn’t like the metallic tang. But if it made Din stare up at her with those big, pleading eyes? She would do it again, just to hear him whine.

Rilne shifted and freed his cock from the prison between their bodies. Giving him another mischievous smile, she sank down onto him. Din didn’t move his hands, even as she sank further and further down on his shaft, taking him until their bodies met. His eyes drifted shut in a pleasured grimace, a low purr escaping him. Rilne sat there for a few moments, feeling as he twitched inside of her. His length was still too cool inside of her. It was a jarring reminder that the man under her was _not_ human.

“Oh, no,” Din said, a grin playing at his lips. “What shall I do? I am but a frail little vampire. I cannot defend myself against such a powerful human. Help. Help.”

“Don’t you mock me,” Rilne warned, as she lifted her hips, watching as a razor-sharp fang slipped out over his lower lip.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Din said. “Help, help. _Alor’ad,_ help.”

Rilne rolled her eyes, resting her weight forward onto his chest, gliding forward and grinding her clit against his pubic bone. He did not move, not even to rock his hips up into hers. Annoyed with his dedication to mimicking a starfish, Rilne dipped her fingers into his blood and smeared it across her lips.

_This time_ , she got a reaction, his hips bucking up to drive his length deeper into her, knocking a squeak of surprise out of her as he hit that spot that made her brain sputter to a halt. Licking her lips, Rilne dipped her fingers into his blood again, hoping to get a verbal reaction from him. Instead of licking it, she smeared it between her breasts.

Before she could speak, Din looked up at the doorway, and she _felt_ Paz’s presence behind them. Rilne turned to look over her shoulder. He was leaning against the door jamb, and he did not look amused.

“ _Alor’ad_ ,” Din whined at him, clearly trying to sound pathetic, “Help, I am being taken advantage of. I cannot pry this wanton deviant off me.”

“Doesn’t look like you’re trying all that much,” Paz said, still not moving.

“You said I wasn’t allowed to touch Rilne with my hands,” Din said innocently. “I did not want to disobey you, sir.”

Paz sighed as he unfurled his arms and came closer.

“Off,” he said to her.

Rilne whined in response.

“No,” she said. “Mine.”

Two big hands encircled her waist. Paz effortlessly lifted her off Din, making her yowl in annoyance with the sudden loss. Paz then hefted her under his arm, the same way one would carry a sack of potatoes and carried her toward the chair opposite the mattresses. Din rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, a wry smile crossing his face.

“Someone is in trouble,” Din sang at her, a grin spreading across his handsome face. Rilne truly could not smother the snicker that escaped her at his tone. Paz dropped down into the seat, tipping her forward over his legs in one smooth movement.

“Pa-aaaz!” she whined as she toppled forward, resting her weight on her hands. “We were just playing.”

“You have been a very, very bad girl, Rilne,” Paz said. “And do you know what happens to bad girls?”

“Uh. Time out?” she asked as Paz cupped her ass cheek with one big, calloused hand. “Are you going to make me write lines?”

Din chortled.

“ _I will not fuck Alor’ad’s boyfriend_?” Rilne asked Paz, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

Paz’s brow went up in response.

“Bad girls get spankings,” Paz said. “Until they learn their lesson.”

“I’m not bad,” Rilne wheedled, “I’m just…uh…a troublemaker.”

“You stick your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Din said from his spot on the mattresses. Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him. “And you’re a brat.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” Rilne snapped back at him. The two of them dissolved into laughter when Paz let out a long, deep sigh at their antics.

“Forebearers, grant me the patience to deal with you both,” Paz said as he shook his head. “I’m thinking of giving you a good spanking. What do you think, you little troublemaker?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Rilne said stubbornly, setting her jaw. “I am innocent. No spanking will change that.

“Bullshit,” Din coughed from the mattress.

“Hey, no one asked you,” Rilne shot back.

"Kiss my - "

"Do I need to spank you both?" Paz rumbled out, silencing them both.

"No, sir," Din said. "She's the only one who needs it."

"I'm going to come over there and shove my boot - "

"Rilne," Paz sighed.

" _Yes_ ," she responded.

Paz rumble-laughed again, his hand squeezing around her.

“A spanking it is, then,” Paz said.

He didn’t give her a chance to respond. A sharp _smack_ rang out as his hand collided against her flank. It was not painful, but it was not pleasant, either; suspended somewhere in the middle between both extremes. She let out a yelp of protest as he cupped her stinging flesh. His second swat landed on the opposite cheek, a little harder than before, and her head tilted down, hands fisting as she struggled to maintain her balance on his knees. The third and fourth smacks were much firmer as he tested her limits. His fifth swat broke her resolve, and she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes.

Immediately, he dialed back the force he was using, maintaining that same infuriatingly slow pace, allowing just enough time for the pain to begin fading. Yet he never let his hand linger to soothe the pain away. Rilne was no stranger to pain – morning drills often ended with mild injuries – but this was something she’d never experienced before.

Turned over someone’s knee, helpless to do anything, as they spanked her like a misbehaving child. She didn’t know which was worse – the fact that Paz’s cock was hard and twitching against her lower belly, _or_ the fact that her pussy was getting soaked from the painful humiliation he was inflicting on her. When he reached the tenth smack, Paz stopped, and pressed his palm directly against the stinging ache radiating up from her ass. It was a welcomed gesture, even if she was on the verge of tears.

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Paz asked.

“I didn’t do anything,” Rilne said stubbornly.

“Wrong answer,” Paz said.

Those few seconds of pause only seemed to worsen his next blow. His other hand drifted up to the small of her back and he pressed down, keeping her from lurching too far forward. Slowly, surely, Paz increased the intensity, each blow raining down a little harsher than before. When she whimpered, he stopped.

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Paz asked again.

“I’m innocent,” Rilne choked out, sniffling her tears back stubbornly. “Didn’t do nothing.”

“I think she’s starting to enjoy it,” Din said.

“F-fuck you,” Rilne said, but there was no true vitriol behind her words.

“You tried,” Din said, “That’s what got you into this mess, remember?”

Paz’s hand cut off her acidic retort. He picked a slightly different spot each time, overlapping the previous blow, sending new spikes of pleasure and pain jolting up from her bruised, tender flesh. He was very careful to cover every square centimeter, turning her entire ass into a glowing inferno. His next blow landed on the seam of where her thigh and ass cheek met, making her squeal a little as his fingers just barely missed her pussy.

“Hold on for me, sweet girl,” Paz whispered. “You can do it. Hold on for me. You’re almost there.”

_Almost where_?

Her desperate thought was cut off by his next blow and she broke then. Rilne started to squirm as she tried to avoid his merciless hand. Pinning her down firmly, he delivered a harsh smack, one that made her breath stutter in her throat. The pain shifted somehow, still hurting but somehow pleasurable, sending electricity shooting up her spine. Rilne let out soft, breathless moans, her body jerking forward with each smack against her poor abused flesh.

“Good girl,” Paz growled softly. “Doing so good. Look so good right now.”

Her entire ass probably glowed cherry red, but Rilne couldn’t stop squirming against his thigh, slick soaking into his padding as he praised her in her humiliation.

She tensed, waiting for the next one, but it never came. He rested his hand on her.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Yes _who_?” he asked, hand squeezing her ass cheek in warning.

“Yes, sir,” she responded shakily, unable to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

Paz let out a rumble of delight. His hand settled on her ass. Then his fingers traced along the seam of her ass and toward her swollen lips. He traced his fingers around her entrance before inching toward her clit. Rilne moaned when he circled her pearl with light, gentle strokes. Then his fingers traced back to her entrance. He teasingly dipped his finger inward, giving her just a taste of friction against her inner walls.

“I think the two of you need to get better acquainted with one another,” Paz murmured.

Din perked up, lifting his head at his words.

“I’m okay with that,” Din said. “How do you want us?”

Paz smiled – a dangerous smile that made her insides clench.

“I think our little brat runs her mouth a little too much,” Paz continued in a conversational tone. “How about we teach her a lesson in manners?”

Equal measures of trepidation and arousal filled her belly as she watched Din’s cock twitch.

_Fuck_.

“Nothing’s going in my ass,” Rilne said.

He nodded.

“We will give you only what you are willing to take,” Paz assured quietly. “You are safe with us.”

Rilne nodded.

“Go get on the bed,” Paz said. “On your hands and knees.”

Rilne swayed a little as she got to her feet.

“A cock in my mouth and a cock in my pussy,” she said. “I can’t wait.”

Paz and Din chortled as she staggered to the bed and sank down on her hands and knees. Din positioned himself in front of her, his hand wrapped around his shaft. Rilne found that it looked much bigger now that she somehow had to get it in her mouth. Big hands wrapped themselves around her hips. Then Paz slowly started to push in and any smart-ass response she may have had died away on her lips.

“Fuck,” Paz hissed. “You look _real_ good on my cock, Rilne.”

“Like she was meant to take it,” Din added. “Open up, sweet girl. Let’s see how far down your throat this will fit.”

Obediently, Rilne opened her mouth. His cool, wet cock slipped in past her lips, settling on her tongue, as he carefully tangled his fingers into her hair.

“If you need us to stop, just bite Din,” Paz suggested.

“Or you can dig your nails into my hip,” Din cut in immediately. “There is no need to bite me.”

Paz laughed. Rilne smiled around his cock and lapped her tongue against the underside. Paz set the pace, withdrawing before seating himself firmly. It was deep and slow and set every nerve in her spine alight. She moaned around Din’s cock, one hand stroking what she could not fit in her mouth. Paz ran his hand up her back, tracing along her spine before finding the curve of her ribcage and following it to her front, where he cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple.

“You were made to take this cock,” Paz groaned, his hands drifting back to her waist.

“Mouth feels so fucking good,” Din gasped out. “Getting real close, Rilne – getting so fucking close – “

“Already?” Paz asked. “We’ve just barely started, Din.”

“Can’t help it,” he responded, fingers tightening in her hair. “Feels so, so good. Could come right now.”

Rilne let a little saliva puddle on her tongue before pushing forward, closing her eyes as his cock met that part of her throat that resisted. On Paz’s next thrust, she closed her eyes and swallowed, taking Din in until her nose brushed up against the curls at the base of his shaft. Din’s rich moan made her toes curl.

“I bet she feels even better now,” Paz said.

Rilne closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as he fucked into her throat. His response was entirely incoherent as his fingers dug into her scalp, each thrust of his hips wrenching a quiet gag from her. She let herself zone out, focusing on keeping her throat relaxed. Occasionally, he pulled out just enough to let her have a bit of air.

“Gonna come,” Din hissed. “Want – all the way in – “

Din came on his next thrust, his body curling forward as he pushed even deeper. His cock jumped as he shot his load down her throat. He moaned quietly, hips twitching against her mouth, as the last few tremors of his orgasm rippled through him. Her chest _burned_. Rilne pressed at his hip urgently and he withdrew with a slick, sinful noise. Rilne collapsed onto her front, gagging and coughing as she struggled to get enough air to her oxygen-starved lungs.

“Let’s see what pretty noises you’ll make for me,” Paz murmured.

She had no time to think of what he could possibly mean. Paz pulled out and rolled her onto her back, spreading her knees wide apart. He pushed back in with a bone-jarring thrust, one that made her cry out hoarsely. Paz then pushed her hands over her head, enclosing both wrists in one massive hand. He began a punishing pace, bottoming out with each thrust, his cock so deep it was just shy of uncomfortable. Rilne _sobbed_ , crying out as Paz plundered her body over and over again.

“Look at you,” Paz growled. “So beautiful. So _kriffing_ beautiful like this. Legs spread open. Fucked completely stupid, huh, sweet thing? You can only drool on yourself and take my cock.”

Rilne whined quietly, eyes drifting shut as she started to get close to the edge. All she could think about was how _thick_ his intrusion was inside of her, filling her, spreading her wide open around him.

“Does my cock feel that good?” he asked. “Already gettin’ ready to come for me?”

She was breaking apart, unraveling at the seams, her breath coming in sharp gasps. His free hand fell to where their bodies were joined and his thumb pressed against her sensitive clit, setting off fireworks behind her closed eyelids. Tightening her legs around his thick waist, Rilne let out a shriek, back arching as she finally hit her peak. White-hot pleasure tore through her veins as Paz just kept fucking into her, prolonging her pleasure until she was limp and gasping for breath, toes curled and digging into his backside.

Paz kept his ice-blue eyes locked on hers, jaw grit tight as he finished, flooding her insides with a torrent of spend. Rilne lowered her legs to the bed, letting her knees fall apart, as Paz remained on top of her. Eyes still locked on hers, as if probing into her. Rilne found his gaze uncomfortable to meet, but she stared up at him defiantly, even in her hazy pleasure.

Paz released her wrists. Rilne brought her arms down, rubbing her wrists a bit.

“You are more trouble than I ever imagined you could be,” Paz said quietly.

“Tha’s what I do best,” she rasped back at him.

Paz rumbled in amusement.

“Even after all that, she’s resisting?” Din asked.

“Resisting what?” Rilne asked, turning her head to look at him.

Din only laughed and shook his head. Paz huffed in annoyance, giving Din an unreadable look. Before she could speak, he pulled out, making her squirm as her oversensitive walls protested his movement. A surprising amount of his spend followed, cool and oddly erotic as it dripped along her ass. Mentally, she catalogued herself – sore, sticky, and pleasantly satiated. Glancing at the window, she could see the moon rising high into the sky. It was getting late, and they needed to get back home.

“We need to go home,” she said hoarsely.

“Not yet,” Paz said, sitting back on his heels. “We need to talk.”

And with those words, the pleasurable haze evaporated like fog in blazing sunlight.

Rilne sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, looking closely at both Paz and Din. With the moon having risen so high in the sky, she could see their faces clearly, yet they did not seem concerned about it. As a matter of fact, the two of them were staring at each other. They were not moving, nor were they speaking. They were just…sitting there. Staring. Rilne debated on whether to wave her hand in front of their faces, but she did not want to risk being bitten.

They broke their weird staring contest a few moments later. Paz turned his head to face her. Even now, his chilly blue eyes made her breath catch in her throat, to the point where she had to avert her eyes for a few moments. When she could, she cocked her head up at him. His lips widened into a smirk, somewhere between a smile and a predatory sneer.

“Do you trust me?” Paz asked.

Rilne blinked. That was a hell of a question. One that made her feel very cold.

“Why are you asking me that?” she countered, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Do you want me to be blunt?”

“I get the feeling that I am not going to like what you are about to tell me, so go for it,” Rilne said, shrugging at him, watching as his smirk widened even more. At least this time, there was humor there to soften his features.

“You are a nosy little shit,” Paz said. “Because of that, Din and I have been exposed, and we cannot risk the information getting out."

Rilne let out a huff of annoyance.

“What makes you think I’m going to run off and tell everyone that you’re vampires?” she asked, her tone sharper than she had intended. “Do you realize how _insane_ that sounds?”

She wanted so, so badly to look away from Paz’s ice-cold stare, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of losing their impromptu staring contest. Paz let out a low laugh, one that rumbled in her chest. She grit her jaw defiantly. Vampire or not, he had no right to laugh at her.

“You are a very stubborn little shit,” he murmured.

He reached out, curling his fingers under her jaw gently, and tilted her face back. With his touch, Rilne found she couldn’t maintain his gaze any longer, and her eyes slipped toward the scar on his chest. Distracted, she reached out to touch him.

“I do not think you are going to _tell_ anyone anything, but there are ways of extracting information from humans,” Paz murmured. “Armorer said to use our powers of compulsion to shut you up.”

Rilne scowled, eyes jerking back up to his. Pure fury filled her.

“Oh, right, now you want to make me forget,” Rilne snapped. “Right after you two fucked me, right? Had your fun, gotten off? What explanation – “

“Believe me, Rilne, we tried,” Paz murmured. “We were going to make you forget everything. We tried so hard to make you forget. And we failed. _Miserably_.”

Her mouth snapped shut, cheeks flushed red with anger and annoyance.

“We fucked you in the hopes that a few orgasms would make you less combative. We hoped that we could blur your memories and make you think we spent the night blowing off a bit of steam after some intensive training. I am afraid we made things far worse.”

“But you haven’t _done_ anything,” Rilne argued.

His fingered tightened on her jaw, just shy of discomfort, a clear reminder that he could snap her neck if he so wished. Instead, he smiled at her and lifted his other hand, brushing a stray curl back out of her face.

“Do you not feel it, Rilne?” he asked. “The part of your scared little human brain telling you to _look away_?”

She blinked at the unsettling feeling in her gut.

“Well, yeah,” she said. “But I tend to ignore it. Also, how do you – “

“That little voice is the subconscious part of the mind that warns a person of nearby danger,” Paz said quietly. “We can manipulate that. We can overstimulate those pathways until the mind breaks down. The human will be a panicked, frenzied mess, incapable of forming long-term memories.”

Rilne blinked up at him.

“Is that what you are going to do to me?” she squeaked out.

“We _tried_ ,” Paz said, a huff of amusement escaping him. “We were going to make you forget what you had seen. Then drop you off at home with some empty beer bottles to let you think you had suffered a few vivid nightmares.”

“Then why?” she asked, tears springing to her eyes. “Why are you drawing this out – “

“Shh,” Paz whispered. “ _Shh_. Don’t be afraid.”

“Well, you just told me that you can’t make me forget all the weird shit I just saw,” Rilne said through her tears panic filling her. “And now I get the feeling that I’m not going to _live_ to see sunrise.”

Paz exhaled. He withdrew, a sad look in his eyes as he lowered his hand into his lap.

“The risk is too great, Rilne. Armorer has given me two choices. You won’t like either one.”

“Let me guess,” Rilne said bitterly. “You chomp on my neck or you dump my body in one of the rivers.”

“She was more eloquent than that, but yes, you have the general idea of what was said,” Paz responded softly.

Rilne blinked at him, eyes wide and mouth open in a tiny ‘o’ of surprise.

“Why?” she asked. “Why turn me into one of you?”

Paz inhaled, then exhaled slowly.

“It would create a permanent bond between us,” Paz said. “A very deep one that would allow me to exercise a certain level of control over you.”

His words were like an icy dagger straight into her stomach, her lips tingling with anxiety. When she opened her mouth to retort, Paz shook his head.

“Make your choice, Rilne,” he said quietly.

“There isn’t much of a choice here, is there?” she asked bitterly. “Die. Or live half a life, chained to you for eternity.”

Paz grimaced at her words. She exhaled shakily, trying to stem her rising panic. His hand on her knee startled her from her whirling thoughts.

“You need to choose,” Paz said softly.

“If I choose to die?” she asked, tilting her head up at him, watching as his face went blank.

“Din and I would work together to place you into a trance,” Paz said, his tone becoming clinical. “Then, after you fall asleep, I would tap into a vein and slowly drain you until your heart stopped. It will take a few hours, but you would not feel anything after you fell asleep.”

“How would you know that I wouldn’t hurt?” Rilne asked.

“When we feed from a person, we form a temporary connection,” Din said. “We feel everything as they feel it. It works best if the person does not feel pain or panic. The blood is…spoiled, if you would.”

Rilne huffed.

“And if I choose to let you chomp on me?” she asked hoarsely, her mouth sticky and dry.

“It would involve both of us going into a trance,” Paz said. “I would feed you my blood. You may or may not find pleasure in it. Simple as that.”

“How long would it take?” she asked, looking from Paz to Din.

“It took me an hour to turn Din,” Paz said, giving the other man an affectionate look. “Given how stubborn you are, it may take two or three hours.”

Rilne huffed, turning away. Could she do it? Become a vampire? Part of her wanted to choose death, but she quashed the thought immediately – if she died, it would be a warrior’s death. She wouldn’t be drained of her blood in the middle of the night and dumped into a river somewhere.

“Just remember, Paz,” Rilne said quietly, her voice shaking. “In four hundred years, when every last hair on your head is grey from our shit, just remember: you _brought this on yourself_.”

“Is that a yes?” Paz asked.

Rilne nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “I’ll join you in your quest to drain blood out of every last Imp.”

Paz shot her an annoyed look as Din giggled.

“ _Vod_ , you brought this on yourself,” Din chimed in a sing-song voice.

Paz sighed and shook his head. All too quickly, they were dressed, and the room was put back in order. She wondered what they kept this room for but decided not to ask. She would learn soon enough. Rilne followed Paz and Din back to the covert. By this time of night, the market streets were empty, and there were no more meat sticks left for sale.

She wondered if she would ever get to taste one again.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Paz led her to his room, just past the armory. Unlike the other rooms, he had an actual door. From the outside, it looked like it was made of wood. From the inside, she saw that it was made of metal. Rilne looked away when the two men took their helmets off, revealing their faces once more. In the darkness, under the haze of pleasure and passion, she did not care. Here, in the covert, it felt wrong. Rilne reached up and took her own helmet off, shaking her hair out. Then she started taking her armor off.

She felt Paz come up behind her. His hands settled at her waist as he nipped at her ear.

“Let us help you,” he said.

Rilne nodded. Between kisses, Din and Paz stripped her armor off, murmuring soft encouragement into her ear. By the time they had her naked again, she was truly worked up. Paz wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him, burying his face into her neck and inhaling.

“Smell so fucking good,” he growled. “Smell just like me. Smell _right_.”

Rilne inhaled as he licked her, from collarbone to jawline, his cock pressing into her belly once more. Hesitantly, she lifted her hands to touch him, feeling along his muscular frame. He growled softly and pushed her toward the bed. Rilne crawled onto the soft surface. Paz followed, rolling her down onto her back.

“It won’t hurt,” he assured. “Just relax.”

Paz leaned forward and his mouth opened, revealing two sets of canines. They looked razor sharp in the dim lighting of the room.

“It’s hard to relax when you’re the one with a mouth full of fangs,” she quipped.

He huffed in amusement.

“Stop squirming,” he said.

“What, you gonna porg out?” she asked tartly.

“No, you’re activating every predator instinct I have,” he said, and she went quite still.

A long strand of saliva dripped out of his mouth and onto her neck, just below her jaw. It was…oddly warm, considering his body temperature. Then he leaned forward and started rasping his tongue against her. It was rougher than a human’s tongue, but not unpleasantly so. As the warm liquid spread along her throat, her skin seemed to heat up further.

“Paz, what are you doing?” she asked. “Why is it all…warm?”

She turned her head to look at him, but he turned her face back with his fingers.

“Before feeding, we secrete chemicals in our saliva that numbs your skin,” Din says. “Paz is making sure you won’t feel a thing when he bites you.”

Rilne blinked and exhaled. She couldn’t help but to flinch when his jaws closed around her, forcing her head back. As the rhythmic pressure of his tongue against her resumed, she shut her eyes, focusing on just breathing her way through the sensations.

“Does anything feel different, Rilne?” Din asked, breaking the silence.

“Nope,” she said, wriggling her toes impatiently. “Well, I’m hungry, but…”

Paz broke away. She almost flinched when she saw smears of dark red around his mouth. The uncomfortable feeling came back, and she automatically pushed it away. Din came to join them on the bed. This time, when Paz’s mouth closed around her neck again, he stayed by her head, eyes boring deep into hers. She knew they were trying to work her into that…trance-like state…or whatever they called it.

“It’s not working,” Din said. “She’s not even responding.”

Paz growled, sending a jolt of heat straight into her belly.

“Stubborn thing,” he muttered.

When his eyes locked onto hers, she felt herself go quite still, her body relaxing as he bored straight into her. Rilne sank into that warm bubble bath again. She could only vaguely hear Paz telling Din to be ready to take over. Then amber eyes swam into view above her and the bubble bath dissipated.

“Din, I told you to keep her under,” Paz growled.

“She’s fighting back,” Din snapped at him. “It isn’t my fault.”

“I can’t do both,” Paz said. “Rilne, _stop fighting_.”

“Get this over with, I have to pee,” she said flatly.

“Well, I could turn her while you keep her under,” Din suggested.

Before he even finished his sentence, Paz growled, a deep dark noise that she felt all the way into her toes. Rilne pursed her lips. Well, that was a clear no. Rilne sighed in annoyance, squirming uncomfortably again. Before either of them could speak, the door opened. She jerked, trying to cover herself.

“Armorer,” Paz said, bowing his head. Din followed suit. Rilne just craned her head to look up at Armorer as she shut the door behind herself.

“Having trouble?” she asked.

“She’s too stubborn for her own good,” Paz said.

“I have a name,” Rilne snapped at him in annoyance. “Use it, _di’kut_.”

Armorer laughed, a low, rich noise that made her swallow. Armorer came closer, hovering over her at the head of the bed. Belatedly, Rilne realized that Armorer had clearly come from her bedroom. She wore only her helmet and a plain suit under a long cloak. Rilne swallowed nervously as Armorer sank down onto the bed, the mattress dipping under her slim frame. Cool fingers clamped around her jaw and tilted up.

“I can see why you’re having so much trouble,” Armorer murmured. “Such a resilient, combative nature you possess, Rilne.”

“My middle name is Stubborn,” Rilne responded automatically.

Armorer laughed again.

“Turn the light down, Din,” she said. “I will assist.”

Din obeyed. This time, he extinguished the overhead lights, plunging the room into darkness. She heard a click and the weight of something settling on the bed next to her.

“There we are,” Armorer said, her voice soft and lilting without the modulator. “Stop squirming, Rilne.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but Armorer’s cold hands settled onto her face. Armorer leaned in, face hovering just over hers. As her hair cascaded over her shoulder and around her face, Rilne smelled the faintest scent of smoke and heat, something like cinnamon, and leather. Without being prompted, she looked straight up at Armorer’s face.

She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it was not this. Big brown eyes, delicately sloped brows, and angled cheekbones. Round jaw and wavy dark hair. Armorer’s brow went up. Rilne couldn’t help but to flush in mortification and look away. Paz leaned in, nudging her head back.

“Look at me,” Armorer ordered in a low voice.

Rilne was prepared for the bubble bath. What hit her next was a pure supernova of heat, burning through her veins and setting every nerve alight. Every thought of fighting and resisting flew straight out of her mind, her entire body going slack. She felt Paz shift. He rumbled something unintelligible out. Rilne felt like she was hurtling forward into Armorer’s eyes, falling into a bottomless chasm of brown and gold and black.

She had no idea how long she hung there, trapped in Armorer’s electric gaze, but her back ached. And her eyes were dry. Rilne blinked once, then twice, shifting under Paz, trying to adjust her position. Armorer inhaled sharply. Before Rilne could explain, Armorer turned her face up.

“Open your eyes,” she ordered softly.

Rilne obeyed. This time, she was not aware of herself until Armorer broke away, leaving her feeling hazy and like she had just run a marathon in full armor. She was cold. So cold, it felt like her body was made of pure ice. Her breath came in short pants, her heart fluttering in her chest. As she began to shake, everything started to swim, a fine grey haze covering her line of sight.

“ – drink,” Paz rumbled, pressing something to her mouth.

Rilne gagged as blood began to flood her mouth. She pulled away, but Paz kept his wrist pressed firmly against her mouth, forcing her to swallow that first sip.

“She’s fighting it,” Paz murmured. “Matriarch – !”

“Drink,” Armorer said, her face swimming into view once more.

The thick, cold blood made her retch, eyes watering as she struggled to breathe. Everything was turning black at the edges.

“ _Drink_ ,” Armorer ordered. “ _Stop fighting me._ ”

She went slack again, her mouth and throat moving to swallow the next mouthful as she sank back onto the bed. Everything seemed to unravel then, jerky and disjointed, flashes of memories that were not hers flashing through her eyes. When she was lucid, she was vaguely aware of the coppery tang of blood on her tongue. When she was not, she was trapped under Armorer’s immovable weight in her mind, unable to do more than simply obey.

* * *

Rilne stirred groggily, pressing her face into her hands. Her head _hurt_. And why was she so cold? She pulled the blanket up a little higher, burying her face into the pillow, inhaling something that brought her pure comfort. An earth-shaking snore made her eyes slam open. She sat up, pulling the thick blanket up around her shoulder.

Paz was sprawled out on the bed next to her, arms and legs spread out with only a corner of the sheet covering his crotch. Din was curled up facing away from Paz, the rest of the sheet wrapped around him. Rilne blinked once. Then twice. She looked at her hands in the dim lighting. Her hands were dreadfully pale. She pushed the blankets back and staggered her way to the pile of armor on the table. Fortunately, they had thought to go get her _kute_ and undergarments as well.

After pulling on her boots and helmet, she let herself out of the room. She was hungry. As she made her way down the hallway, toward the _karyai_ , she found that she could smell _things_ that she couldn’t identify. As she passed by one of her _vode_ , she instinctively knew this one was a human female on the cusp of ovulating. Rilne shook her head and her knees wobbled. She hit the wall hard and sank to the floor.

“Hey, you okay?” someone asked, coming to a halt next to her.

“N-not sure,” she managed to say, her head snapping up toward them.

Immediately, she knew he was human, male, and middle-aged. He offered his hand. Rilne stared at it curiously before placing her hand in his. As she wrapped her fingers around his, she could feel the tantalizing heat radiating off him, drawing her to him. When he pulled up, Rilne licked her lips. She could almost _hear_ his heart. She let go of his hand. When he turned away from her, she came forward a step, calculating the amount of force it would take to overpower him.

“ _Rilne_ ,” came a voice from the hallway. “Come here.”

Immediately, the urge to obey filled her, distracting her from her thoughts of feeding from the human male. Rilne stumbled as she made her way toward the voice. Her human mind recognized Armorer’s authority over her. The vampire part of her mind only understood the order from her Matriarch. The thought of disobedience terrified her into compliance. Armorer reached out with one hand and grasped her by the upper arm.

Silently, the other woman led her down the hallway toward the foundry. Rilne gave the flames a longing look, her body aching for a taste of warmth.

“How did you break my trance already?” Armorer murmured.

Rilne sensed it was a rhetorical question, yet she opened her mouth regardless.

“Cold,” she said, reaching her hands out to the flames. She felt nothing. “Why can’t I feel the warmth?”

Armorer tilted her helmet down at her.

“You will only ever feel warmth from your prey,” Armorer said, her voice softer than before. “Come with me.”

Rilne expected to feel that compulsion to obey again, but it never came. Rilne stared down at her gloved hands. Her vision was clearer. Sharper. Yet it lacked the usual vibrance. Armorer guided her into the bedroom. She sank down onto the offered seat.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

Her stomach roared and Rilne nodded eagerly.

“Want a meat stick, please,” Rilne blurted out. “I’m so hungry.”

Armorer hummed in response as she pulled a packet of cookies from the cabinet next to her. Rilne did not hesitate to rip off her helmet. As she inhaled, she noted that the forge room smelled different. Instead of metal and smoke, she smelled something that sent tingles up and down her spine, like a heavy wool blanket around her senses.

Her stomach rumbled, distracting her from the odd scents around her. Rilne ripped the package open and stuffed a cookie into her mouth. She chewed once. Then twice. Then she made a face. The flavors were all _wrong_. She swallowed, her stomach rebelling.

“Why does it taste wrong?” Rilne whispered.

“You will not be able to taste human food the same way as before,” Armorer says, sinking down on the seat in front of her.

Rilne pushed the cookies away, her shoulders sinking.

“The cravings will pass with time,” Armorer said. Then she patted her knee. “Come, it is time for you to begin learning our ways.”

Rilne obeyed, circling around the table to Armorer’s side. She did not need a verbal prompt to know that Armorer wanted her to kneel. As she sank down, Armorer reached up, and removed her helmet. Rilne was so surprised she tripped up and landed hard on her knees. Before she could blurt out something stupid, Armorer leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, hand curling around the back of her neck. Then she withdrew.

“Uh…what?” Rilne asked, gesturing at her helmet.

Armorer smiled, a hint of fang appearing at the corner of her mouth.

“Dear girl, how do you expect me to feed from you with a helmet on?” she asked.

Rilne blinked, still shell-shocked at the sight of Armorer without her helmet. Armorer leaned in and nipped the side of her neck, making her squirm.

“You will come to crave it with time,” Armorer murmured against her neck. “I will not take blood from you today. But in the future, you will feed from your prey, and you will share your victory with me.”

Then she pulled back.

“I _would_ feed you your first meal, but I think Paz would be terribly upset with me if I stole you from him,” Armorer said nonchalantly. Rilne blinked, not understanding what she meant. “The bond is strongest with the person you feed from, if consensual.”

“Bond?” she asked weakly.

“Paz will tell you what you need to know,” Armorer said. Looking up at the doorway, she pursed her lips. “I can sense his distress from here. You will replace your helmet and then return to him.”

_That_ order definitely was one intended to compel her. Electricity arced up her spine as her body began to move on its own. She was in such a state of shock that she couldn’t even think of resisting. In a haze, Rilne watched as her hands grabbed her helmet and pulled it on. Then her feet marched body her out of the room, as if on autopilot, and down the hall toward Paz’s room. She lifted her hand to open the door just as he ripped it open.

“Rilne,” he blurted out.

She stepped into the room. As soon as she did, the urge to obey lifted, leaving her skin prickly and tingly. Din swung the door shut, having been hiding behind it, not wearing a single scrap of clothing. Rilne reached up and took her helmet off.

“Where were you?” Paz asked sharply.

“I got hungry,” she said, watching as his entire body stiffened in surprise. “Armorer dragged me back to the foundry before I could feed myself.”

Paz inhaled, then exhaled. He took his helmet off. On the other side of the room, Din did the exact opposite of that, dressing himself quickly.

“Where are you going?” she asked curiously.

“I’m going to find something to eat,” Din said. “The two of you will need some time alone to bond, regardless.”

“Oh,” she said. “Bond. She said something about a bond.”

Paz nodded. Din made his escape then, leaving them standing alone in the bedroom. She stared at Paz. He stared back at her. He sank down onto the bed and patted the soft surface next to himself.

“Come to me,” he whispered, offering his hand.

No compulsion to obey. How did he do that? She needed to figure it out.

Rilne placed her small hand into his, watching as his fingers automatically curled around hers. Then he gently pulled her toward him and down onto his knee. She could smell something that her brain knew as _Paz_. It brought her an immense amount of comfort. Or something close to it. Maybe it was a sense of security, or maybe acceptance. She could not place that feeling.

“Rilne,” he said quietly. “You don’t have to bond with me. You could bond with Din, or Armorer, if you prefer.”

Rilne tilted her head up at Paz, a frown descending onto her brow as she gave him a questioning look.

“I…I know you didn’t get much of a choice in being turned. You should get the choice of who you bond with.”

She shrugged.

“You turned me, you get to deal with the consequences,” she said. “Now how do we do this?”

He exhaled.

“Bite me,” he said.

Rilne blinked.

“ _What?_ ”


End file.
